FF Yunjae IdiiihhhMama Genit!
by UnnieDongsaeng
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong dan Heechul sama-sama jatuh cinta pada guru privat Jaejoong yang memliki pesona luar biasa walau di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda. Dialah Jung Yunho, sosok idaman dari Ibu dan Anak (Heechul dan Jaejoong).
1. Chapter 1

**FF Yunjae "Idiiihhh...Mama Genit...!"**

**Cast : Yunjae, Sichul**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance, Family**

**Rating : PG13, NC 17**

**Lenght : ?**

**Author : Original Story By Me/UnnieDongsaeng**

**Summary :**

**_Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang anak SMA yang sangat ceria namun sedikit ceroboh dan malas. Sifatnya ini disebabkan oleh perceraian kedua orang tua Jaejoong pada saat Jaejoong masih duduk di bangku SMP. Heechul sebagai orang tua Jaejoong sering kali mendapat surat penggilan dari Kepala Sekolah Jaejoong karena nilai pelajaran Jaejoong yang semakin menurun. Sebagai Umma yang baik dan keinginan untuk membuktikan pada mantan suaminya Choi Siwon, Heechul berusaha untuk membantu Jaejoong memperoleh nilai yang bagus di sekolahnya, yaitu dengan cara mendatangkan guru privat untuk Jaejoong._**

**_Namun masalah baru akan muncul, Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong dan Heechul sama-sama jatuh cinta pada guru privat Jaejoong yang memliki pesona luar biasa walau di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda. Dialah Jung Yunho, sosok idaman dari Ibu dan Anak (Heechul dan Jaejoong)._**

**_Apa yang akan dilakukan Ibu dan Anak ini untuk menarik hati seorang Jung Yunho?_**

**_Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?_**

**_Dan bagaimana dengan keinginan Choi Siwon, mantan suami Heechul untuk membangun kembali keluarganya yang sempat hencur?_**

**_Temukan semua jawabannya dalam Fanfiction "Idihh...Mama Genit...!"_**

**_Coming Soon..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF YAOI Yunjae "Idiiihhh...Mama Genit...!"**

**Cast : Yunjae, Sichul, Yoosu, and MinFood**

**Cameo : Jung JiHoon (Rain)**

**Fiction : Choi So Young (Ibu Siwon)**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance, Family**

**Rating : PG13, NC 17, Mpreg **

**Lenght : OneShot Tapi Long...Long...(Jadi Bisa Dibagi 2 Bagian)**

**Author : Original Story By Me/UnnieDongsaeng, Gak terima Bashing. Kalo Parcel dengan senang hati Author terima #Plak**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dimana burung-burung berkicau di sarangnya membangunkan mahkluk lainnya. Saat dimana orang-orang memulai kesibukannya kembali setelah terlelap pada malam harinya untuk mengisi kembali tenaga yang terkulas karena pekerjaan pada hari sebelumnya.

Namun, semua kecerahan dan keindahan itu tidak terdapat di rumah keluarga Kim. Kim Heechul sang kepala keluarga sekaligus ibu rumah tangga setiap paginya akan merasakan kejengkelan yang luar biasa akibat ulah putra tunggalnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi dan di suruh berangkat sekolah, karena setiap malamnya Jaejoong akan bermain game hingga pagi buta. Ya akibatnya tentu saja berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Jaejoong dilakukan Heechul, mulai dari cara yang halus sampai cara yang kasar. Tapi tentu saja cara halus tidak akan pernah mempan pada Jaejoong dan satu-satunya cara membangunkan Jaejoong adalah dengan cara...

Byuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr!

"Ahhhhh!Hujan!Umma...Rumah kita bocor!"Teriak Jaejoong saat seember air mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya

"Bangun Kim Jaejoong!Dalam 10 menit kelasmu akan dimulai dan kamu masih tidur, Cepat berangkat!"Marah Heechul pada Jaejoong yang masih 10% kesadarannya

"Aissshhh...Umma, tidak bisa ya membangunkan Joongie dengan cara yang manis. Misalnya dengan ciuman di dahi dan bisikan lembut seperti Appa membangunkan Joongie..."Rengek Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir seksinya dan dengan malas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, saat pagi Jaejoong tidak pernah mandi karena memang waktunya tidak cukup. Tapi Jaejoong tetap wangi lo, tentu saja setelah setengah botol parfum vanilla tumpah di tubuhnya... XDD

"Jangan pernah membandingkan cara umma dan appa membangunkanmu! Cepat mandi dan berangkat. Umma tidak ada waktu untuk dipanggil ke sekolah mu lagi minggu ini, umma harus menyelesaikan desain baju pengantin, karena minggu kemarin umma sudah 3 kali dipanggil ke sekolahmu..." Omel Heechul sambil membereskan tempat tidur Jaejoong yang basah

"Sudahlah Umma, jangan merusak keberuntunganku hari ini dengan omelanmu..."Ucap Jaejoong sambil memakai seragamnya

"Umma tidak akan mengomel kalau kau tidak malas seperti ini Joongie! Aish..., Apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie anak Umma yang manis dulu?"Lanjut Heechul membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang akan di bawa Jaejoong yang masih berantakan di meja belajar

"Joongie yang manis sudah pergi bersama Appa..."Jawab Jaejoong ketus menyambar tas sekolahnya dari Heechul dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Heechul yang membeku mendengar ucapan Jaejoong padanya. Kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut putra tercintanya saat Heechul mengomelinya

"Kenapa kau masih membuat hidupku susah walau kita sudah berpisah Choi Siwon!"Bisik Heechul dan setetes air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya

"Maafkan anak saya kembali merepotkan Jung Songsaenim..."Sesal Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kepala sekolah ToHo High School, Sekolah Jaejoong

"Ini bukan kesalahan anda sepenuhnya Heechul-shi. Hanya saja saya berharap agar Jaejoong dapat lebih diperhatikan lagi. Nilainya semakin menurun drastis, saya khawatir dia akan menghadapi masalah saat ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi..."Terang Jung JiHoon, Kepala sekolah Jaejoong

"Ne, saya mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini memang pekerjaan telah merenggut perhatian saya untuk Joongie, tapi Saya berusaha akan lebih memperhatikannya lagi..."Janji Heechul

"Baiklah, saya percaya anda mampu menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Jaejoong dan kalau Heechul-shi tidak keberatan, saya ingin merekomendasikan seseorang untuk menjadi guru private Jaejoong agar nilai Jaejoong dapat diselamatkan..."Ucap Jung JiHoon

"Guru private? Ohhh...Tentu saja saya tidak keberatan , bahkan saya berterima kasih karena saya tidak perlu repot mencari guru private yang bagus untuk Joongie..."Semangat Heechul mendengar tawaran Kepala Sekolah Jaejoong

"Baiklah, Kalau anda setuju saya akan mengirimkan guru private untuk Joongie besok lusa. Karena sepupu saya yang akan mengajar Joongie sekarang masih ada di Jepang..."Ucap JiHoon menjelaskan

"Oh yang akan menjadi guru private Joongie adalah sepupu Mr. Jung sendiri? Pasti sama hebat dan tampannya dengan Mr. Jung JiHoon. Ahhh...Joongie sangat beruntung..."Ucap Heechul berbinar-binar. Lagi-lagi sifat asli Heechul keluar saat berada di dekat namja tampan

"Oh! Hehe...terima kasih atas pujiannya Heechul-shi, tapi yang akan menjadi guru private Jaejoong ini lebih muda dariku. Dia baru saja lulus kuliah, jadi ya... umurnya masih 23 tahun. Tidak begitu jauh dengan umur Jaejoong..."JiHoon menjelaskan

"Wahhhh...Masih sangat muda...Mudah-mudahan dia bisa bertahan menghadapi kenakalan Jaejoong..."Harap Heechul

"Oh, tapi sepertinya saya harus segera kembali ke butik Mr. Jung..."Pamit Heechul saat menyadari jam makan siang nya hampir selesai

"Oh, ya silahkan Heechul-shi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undangan saya... dan yang akan menjadi guru private Jaejoong itu namanya Jung Yunho..."JiHoon menginformasikan sebelum Heechul beranjak dari ruangannya

"Jung Yunho... akan aku ingat itu. Saya pamit dulu Mr. Jung..."Pamit Heechul membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas oleh Jung JiHoon

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan..."Ucap Heechul sebelu benar-benar pergi

"Aish, untung kali ini tidak lama. Dan tidak berbicara macam-macam..."Lega Jung JiHoon setelah Heechul keluar dari ruangannya

"Umma, kenapa ada disini?"Kaget Jaejoong saat melihat Heechul ada di hadapannya

"Umma baru saja menemui Kepala Sekolah mu lagi Joongie. Dan sudah Umma putuskan untuk memanggil guru private untuk membantumu belajar Joongie..."Ucap Heechul

"Mwo! Guru private? Aku tidak mau Umma!" Rengek Jaejoong yang dibalas death glare dari Heechul

"Tidak ada pilihan untukmu Joongie... Ya sudah belajar baik-baik dan jangan membolos lagi. Umma mau kembali ke butik dulu..."Ucap Heechul lalu mencium dahi Jaejoong dan beranjak meninggalkan Kantin dimana Jaejoong masih terdiam memikirkan cara menghindari guru private itu.

"Hei Jae!" Sapa Changmin, sahabat Jaejoong yang juga mempunyai sifat usil

"Hai..."Jawab Jaejoong lesu

"Kenapa lesu begitu? Belum makan?" Tanya Changmin sambil membuka salah satu dari lima hamburger yang dibawanya

"Umma menyewa guru private untukku... aku ingin kabur saja...Aku nanti menginap di rumahmu saja ya...?" Mohon Jaejoong penuh harap

"Ohhhh, Guru private...Boleh saja kalau ma menginap di rumahku. Tapi pasti Umma mu sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian mu Jae..." Jawab Changmin yang tak henti mengunyah hamburgernya

"Benar juga... Apalagi rumah kita bersebelahan. Lalu aku harus kabur kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong frustasi

"Bagiamana kalau menginap di tempat Junsu saja... Apartemennya jauh dari rumah mu kan Jae, Lalu Chullie Ahjumma juga belum tau alamat Junsu..." Saran Changmin

"Apartement Junsu ya?"Pikir Jaejoong mempertimbangkan saran Changmin

"Huhhhhmmm...ya..."Ucap Changmin disela-sela kunyahannya

"Tada! Selamat datang di istana YooSu!" Bangga Junsu membukakan pintu apartementnya untuk Jaejoong

"Wow! Ternyata tempat tinggalmu bagus juga Suie..." Puji Jaejoong saat melihat apartement Junsu yang terlihat rapi dan nyaman, jauh dari bayangan Jaejoong sebelumnya mengenai tempat tinggal sahabatnya Junsu yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan penampilan

"Haha... Ini semua berkat Yoochun, dia yang mengatur dan membereskan semua ini..." Jawab Junsu yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju

"Waaaahhh...kau beruntung Suie mempunyai pacar yang rajin dan pengertian..." Iri Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat foto Junsu besama kekasih/tunangannya Park Yoochun

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur Umma dan Appa ku menjodohkan aku dengannya..." Jawab Junsu menyerahkan sekaleng soda dingin pada Jaejoong

"Gomawo..." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membuka dan langsung meminumnya

"Oh ya kau akan menginap malam ini kan? Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Chunnie..." Ucap Junsu

"Lalu apakah dia mengijinkan aku menginap di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"Tentu saja dia mengijinkannya Joongie..."Jawab Junsu menenangkan Jaejoong

"Ahhh...Syukurlah..."Lega Jaejoong

"Ya santai saja. Chunnie juga baru datang malam nanti..." Ucap Junsu yang mulai asyik dengan PSP nya

"Oh, ya sudah aku mau tidur dulu ya... capek seharian ini aku 2 kali dihukum songsaenim. Yang mana kamarku?" Tanya Jaejoong siap beranjak menuju kamar untuknya

"Kamarmu di depan kamarku Jae..." Jawab Junsu tanpa melihat ke Jaejoong

"Di depan kamarmu?Oh... yang ini..." Pikir Jaejoong yang mengingat Junsu yang tadi memasuki salah satu kamar

Ceklek...

"Wow...Kamarnya juga bagus..." Senang Jaejoong yang langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang King size yang nyaman setelah melepas seragamnya hingga hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos dalam saja dan dalam beberapa menit Jaejoong langsung tertidur

"Aish...kemana kaburnya anak ini? Di rumah keuarga Shim juga tidak ada...Selalu saja membuat aku khawatir..." Bingung Heechul sambil terus berusaha menghubungi handphone Jaejoong yang ternyata tidak aktif

Nomor yang ada tuju...

Lagi-lagi Heechul gagal menghubungi Handphone Jaejoong yang masih tidak aktif

"Aaaahhhhh!Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Heechul frustasi

"Chunnie kau istirahat saja dulu... Biar aku yang turun untuk membeli makan malam...kau terlihat sangat lelah." Saran junsu sambil memijat pelan bahu Yoochun

"Ahh...Gomawo Baby... kau memang pengertian kalau aku sangat lelah setelah menjemput temanku di bandara..." Jawab Yoochun sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya

"Tentu aku adalah kekasih yang paling pengertian Chunnie..."Manja Junsu

"Jadi mau makan malam apa? Aku juga mau membelikan makan malam untuk Jaejoong juga" Ucap Junsu sambil memakai jaketnya

"Oh, temanmu jadi menginap? Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Yoochun

"Jaejoong sedang tidur di kamar tamu..." Jawab Junsu

"Oh... ya sudah aku mau spagetti saja Suie..." Ucap Yoochun menentukan menu makan malamnya

"Ok. Aku tidak akan lama..." Ucap Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan Yoochun yang juga langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi

Ceklek...

"Ahhh...lelahnya...Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu agar segar..." Ucap Yoochun mencari baju santai yang akan digunakannya nanti dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

20 menit kemudian Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai boxer dan kaos dalamnya.

"Sepertinya Suie belum datang. Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu sebentar..." Ide Yoochun langsung menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Waaahhh...wanginya..." Gumam Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya guling yang sekarang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di pelukan Yoochun

Dan...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Jaejoong yang ternyata dirinya lah yang dipeluk erat oleh Yoochun

"Aduuhhh..." Erang Yoochun yang terjatuh akibat dorongan kuat Jaejoong

"Ada apa Joongie?" Tanya Junsu panik saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong

"Itu..." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang masih mengeluh di lantai

"Suie..." Panggil Yoochun lemah

"Omo! Chunnie!" Panik Junsu yang langsung membantu Yoochun berdiri

Melihat hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada kekasih Junsu

"Huh? Mianhe Yoochun-shi..." Sesal Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari pasangan kekasih itu Jaejoong segara menyambar seragam dan tas sekolahnya lalu melesat pergi dari hadapan Yoosu

Setelah beberapa saat mencerna keadaan di sekitarnya, Yoochun dan Junsu pun tersadar akan reaksi Jaejoong...

"Omo! Jaejoong-ah tunggu!" Teriak Junsu menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang

"Cepat sekali perginya?" Bingung Yoochun sambil memijit sikunya yang terbentur meja

"Aish...Kim Jaejoong pabo..." Rutuk Jaejoong karena kebodohan dan kecerobohannya melukai Yoochun sambil merapihkan seragamnya dan segera keluar dari apartement Yoosu, namun suara lumba-lumba menghentikan langkahnya

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Jae? Bukankah kau akan menginap malam ini?" Tanya Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di depan pintu dan sudah siap keluar

"Eh... Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menginap saja Suei. Aku takut Umma akan murka, karena aku lupa untuk memberitahunya kalau aku mau menginap..." Alasan Jaejoong agar bisa cepat keluar dari apartement Junsu sebelum berhadapan lagi dengan Yoochun, kekasih Junsu

"Huh? Kalau begitu...Baiklah...Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Pesan Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terkejut karena Junsu dengan mudah nya percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong

"Oh, Ne..." Ucap Jaejoong lalu langsung pergi dari apartement Junsu

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Bingung Junsu

Jaejoong mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha agar tidak menabrak apapun yang dapat menimbulkan suara yang mengakibatkan Heechul terganggu dari tidurnya.

Dug...

"Awww!" Rintih Jaejoong perlahan saat lututnya bersentuhan dengan ujung meja

"Tidak usah ditahan jeritanmu itu Joongie..." Ucap Heechul datar sambil menyalakan lampu di meja telepon

"Uuu...Mmaa...Kenapa belum tidur? Ini kan sudah malam, nanti wajah Umma keriput lo..." Ucap Jaejoong mencoba perhatian dan amarah Heechul yang dipastikan akan meledak sebentar lagi

"Shhhh... ya yang membuat Umma keriput itu kau Kim Jaejoong... Darimana saja kau heh?!" Marah Heechul akhirnya sambil menjewer telinga Jaejoong

"Awwww! Ampun Umma! Joongie gak akan lagi pulang malem-malem...Ampun..." Mohon Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul dari telinganya

"Hiks..Sakit Umma..." Tangis Jaejoong saat Heechul tak juga melepaskan telinga Jaejoong

"Jangan menangis... Kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya Umma di rumah Joongie..., Kau itu belum mengerti bahaya nya malam..." Nasehat Heechul setelah emosinya meredam melihat air mata Jaejoong

"Hiks...Mianhe...Joongie gak bermaksud membuat Umma khawatir...Joongie janji gak akan kabur jauh-jauh lagi, Hiks...Joongie nanti kabur ke rumah Minnie kalau Umma marah lagi...Hiks..." Sesal Jaejoong membuat senyum merekah di wajah cantik Heechul

"Umma pegang janjinya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya... Malu ah, masa sudah besar masih menangis gara-gara Umma jewer..." Goda Heechul sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong dan memeluknya

"Kau sudah makan malam Joongie?" Tanya Heechul setelah tak mendengar lagi isakan Jaejoong

"Belum...Umma..." Jawab Jaejoong lirih

"Uhhhh...Kasian anak Umma belum makan... Ya sudah kamu mandi dan ganti baju dulu, biar Umma hangatkan dulu makanannya..." Suruh Heechul dan Jaejoong pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Brukk...

"Fiuuuuhhhh...Bisa lolos juga dari amukan Umma...Joongie, Harusnya kau sudah menjadi aktor hebat...Kekekeke..." Senang Jaejoong dan dengan senyuman lebar masuk ke kamar mandi

Keesokan Harinya...

Ting...Tong...

Suara bel menggema mengganggu penghuni rumah yang masih terlelap karena memang waktu masih menunjukkan jam 05.00 AM.

"Aish... Siapa sih mengganggu tidurku..." Omel sang pemilik rumah sambil membuka pintu

"Hai Hyung..." Sapa sang pendatang dengan senyum lebar

"Yunho! Kenapa tidak memberitahu akan datang sekarang... Hyung kan bisa menjemputmu di bandara..." Omel JiHoon sambil membantu Yunho membawa masuk kopernya

"Aku tidak ingin menggangu tidurmu Hyung..." Jawab Yunho mengikuti JiHoon ke salah satu kamar yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuknya

"Ini kamarmu Yun, kamarku ada di ujung lorong ini... Istirahatlah, nanti sore kau sudah mau mulai mengajar private Kim Jaejoong kan?" Tanya JiHoon pada Yunho yang merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size

"Ah, Ne Hyung... Tapi aku mau mandi dulu..." Jawab Yunho yang membongkar kopernya untuk mengambil baju ganti yang lebih santai

"Nanti Hyung suruh pelayan mengantarkan sarapanmu ke kamar. Hyung harus menghadiri rapat dewan guru pagi ini..."Pesan JiHoon sebelum keluar kamar Yunho

"Gomawo Hyung..." Ucap Yunho pada JiHoon yang sudah ada di ambang pintu

"Tidak masalah..." Senyum JiHoon

Setelah JiHoon keluar, Yunho langsung masuk ke kamar mandi...

"Joongie, ingat sepulang sekolah harus langsung pulang ke rumah. Guru Privatemu akan datang sore ini..." Pesan Heechul pada Jaejoong yang sedang melahap roti bakarnya.

"Ne, Umma..." Jawab Jaejoong manis

Mulai saat ini Jaejoong sudah merubah caranya untuk menghadapi Ummanya ini. Jaejoong mengerti, semakin dia berontak maka semakin keras Heechul padanya. Jadi Jaejoong berusaha untuk bersikap manis di depan Heechul, agar Umma nya ini jadi lebih lunak padanya

"Bagus...Itu baru anak Umma. Habiskan susunya, Ayo Umma antarkan ke sekolah..." Ajak Heechul pada Jaejoong

"Tunggu, Joongie mau mengambil buku pr dulu di kamar..." Cegah Jaejoong saat Heechul akan melangkah keluar

"Umma tunggu di mobil..." Ucap Heechul lalu keluar rumah

Jaeoong pun langsung melesat kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil setumpuk komik Dragon Ball yang akan dibacanya di kelas nanti. Jaejoong tidak bisa memasukkan Komik-komiknya ke dalam tas semalam, karena Heechul yang membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong yang telah duduk manis di sampingnya

"Siap Umma..." Semangat Jaejoong yang hanya membuat Heechul tersenyum melihat ulah putra kesayangannya

'Perlahan akan aku buat Joongie tidak mengingatmu lagi Choi Siwon...' Tekad Heechul dalam hati

Tak sampai 30 menit, mobil yang dikendarai Heechul sudah sampai di depan gerbang Toho High School

"Belajar yang baik ne, dan langsung pulang ke rumah..." Pesan heechul lagi lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Ne Umma... Hati-hati di jalan, dan selamat bekerja..." Semangat Jaejoong lalu keluar dari mobil Heechul dan masuk ke sekolahnya

Heechul memperhatikan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong benar-benar sudah masuk ke sekolahnya. Lalu Heechul kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju butiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku JiHoon?" Tanya seorang pria tampan yang kini ada di dalam kantor JiHoon

"Keadaannya Baik, Tapi dia masih sering membuat masalah yang mempengaruhi hasil belajarnya..." Jawab JiHoon

"Dia masih belum berubah rupanya..." Ucap Pria tampan itu sedih

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah merekomendasikan Sepupuku untuk menjadi guru privatenya. Aku yakin dia bisa merubah putramu..." Ucap JiHoon meyakinkan pria tampan itu

"Gomawo JiHoon-ah... Kau memang sahabat terbaikku..." Ucap Pria tampan tulus

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai kepala sekolahnya... Lalu, apakah kau akan kembali padanya? Putramu membutuhkanmu..." Tanya JiHoon pada Pria yang langsung muram saat mendengar pertanyaan nya

"Aku menginginkannya... Tapi kurasa itu akan sangat sulit. Mengingat kesalahanku padanya dulu..." Ucap Pria itu pelan

"Hei... jangan putus asa sebelum mencoba..." Semangat JiHoon

"Ne, aku akan berusaha membuatnya kembali padaku... Akh, sudah akan istirahat. Aku mau melihat putraku dulu ya...Aku sangat merindukannya..." Ucap Pria itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan JiHoon

"Oh, ne dan jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku..." Ucap JiHoon percaya diri

"Pastinya..."

Dan pria itu pergi untuk melihat putranya. Ya yang dilakukannya adalah hanya melihat putranya dari jauh tanpa berani untuk mendekat. Ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan putranya saat ini, karena ia masih merasa belum pantas untuk bisa memeluk putranya itu. Setelah puas memperhatikan putranya yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, pria tampan itu pun meninggalkan sekolah dengan senyuman...

'Aku akan segera kembali pada kalian, Tunggu sebentar lagi Chullie, Joongie...'

"Aku pulang..." Riang Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jaejoong sangat senang karena hari ini dia bebas hukuman

"Joongie...?" Heran Heechul melihat putranya sudah berada di rumah

"Tumben sudah pulang..." Tanya Hechul sambil masih membawa sendok sayur

"Kan kata Umma aku harus langsung pulang..." Jawab Jaejoong heran

"Anak baik... Umma kira kau akan melanggar perintah Umma..." Ucap Heechul mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong

"Umma..." Cemberut Jaejoong

"Ganti bajumu, lalu makan. 1 jam lagi guru privatemu akan datang..." Suruh Heechul lalu melanjutkan memasak

"Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang Yun?" Tanya JiHoon melihat Yunho sudah rapi dan sedang mengecek isi tasnya

"Iya Hyung aku berangkat sekarang saja, sudah sore..." Jawab Yunho

"Perlu Hyung antar?" Tanya JiHoon berdiri dari kursi malasnya

"Tidak perlu. Tapi pinjami aku mobilmu..." Pinta Yunho

"Oh, ambil saja kuncinya ada di laci..." Tunjuk JiHoon pada laci lemari

"Gomawo Hyung...Aku berangkat. Doakan semuanya lancar dan aku berhasil menaklukan muridmu yang bandel itu..." Ucap Yunho semangat

"Kau harus berhasil karena kepalaku hampir pecah menghadapi semua tingkahnya..." Suruh JiHoon membuat Yunho tertawa lebar

"Hahaha... Hebat sekali Kim Jaejoong itu sampai membuat Hyung pusing memikirkannya..." Ledek Yunho

"Ya! Jangan tertawa. Lihat saja nanti kau juga akan merasakannya sendiri..." Lawan JiHoon

"Aku pasti bisa menaklukkannya Hyung...Kau lihat saja ya..." Ucap Yunho yang langsung keluar rumah dan menaiki mobil JiHoon

"Rasakan saja nanti Jung Yunho, kepalamu juga pasti akan pecah menghadapi kenakalan Kim Jaejoong dan Ibunya yang suka menggoda..." Ucap JiHoon tertawa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapi Yunho

'Sepertinya ini benar rumah keluarga Kim...' Pikir Yunho melihat bangunan mewah namun minimalis dihadapannya sambil mencocokkan alamatnya dengan alamat yang diberikan JiHoon padanya. Setelah merasa yakin benar, Yunho pun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah tersebut lalu menuju pintu utamanya

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Yunho pun menekan bel untuk memberitahukan sang pemilik rumah tentang kedatangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria cantik berambut merah anggur memandang Yunho dengan bingung yang terpesona dengan sosoknya

"Nugu?" Tanya Pria Cantik itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"Oh...Mian, Jung Yunho imnida...Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Kim Heechul? Saya guru private yang dikirim oleh Jung JiHoon untuk Kim Jaejoong.." Tanya Yunho sambil terus memandang sosok cantik dihadapannya yang kini sedang tersenyum manis

"Oh, benar saya Kim Heechul sendiri. Silahkan masuk Jung-shi..." Heechul membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk Yunho

"Panggil saja Yunho...Heechul-shi..." Ucap Yunho merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan yang diberikan Heechul untuknya

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga panggil aku Hyung saja... Biar bisa lebih nyaman..." Ucap Heechul dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya

"Oh Ne Hyung... Lalu, mana Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi siswa private saya?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dar Heechul yang juga sedang memandangnya kagum

"Yang akan menjadi murid private mu itu Joongie, anakku. Biar aku panggilkan..." Jawab Heechul

"Oh ya, kau juga mau minum apa?" Tanya Heechul lagi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di ruang tamu

"Sirup saja Hyung..." Jawab Yunho

"Ok..."

Heechul pun naik ke lantai 2 dulu untuk memanggil Jaejoong yang masih berada di kamarnya

'Omo...Dia Sangat Tampan...' Senang Heechul mengingat pesona Yunho yang sudah menarik perhatiaannya

'Ibunya saja sangat cantik. Bagaimana dengan anaknya ya?' Penasaran Yunho yang melihat Heechul yang sudah naik ke lantai 2

"Joongie, guru private mu sudah datang..." Panggil Heechul pada Jaejoong yang sedang bersantai di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik dragon ball favoritnya

"Sudah datang?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

"Ne, sekarang kau ganti baju. Jangan buat guru private mu menunggu lama..." Pesan Heechul

"Ne Umma...Aku akan segera turun..." Jawab Jaejoong malas

"Dia sangat HOT lho Joongie... Umma saja sampai terpesona padanya pada pandangan pertama..." Ucap Heechul membuat radar Jaejoong langsung menyala mendengar Ummanya menyebut pria lain selain Appa nya HOT

"Mwo! Umma tunggu sebentar. Temani Joongie menemui guru private nya..." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya

"Tapi Umma mau membuatkan minuman dulu untuk Yunho, Joongie..." Ucap Heechul memperhatikan putranya yang kalang kabut mengganti bajunya

"Andwe! Nanti saja Umma buat minumannya kalau Joongie sudah bersama guru private itu. Tunggu, Umma tadi menyebut nama Yunho. Siapa itu Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong sensitive mendengar nama laki-laki disebut oleh Ummanya yang janda kekekeke...

"Guru Private mu bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Joongie..." Jawab Heechul dengan senyuman lebar menyebut nama Yunho

"Oh...Ya aku sudah siap. Ayo kita temui guru private ku..." Ajak Jaejoong menggandeng erat tangan Heechul

"Yunho, ini Joongie yang akan menjadi siswamu. Mohon dibimbing ya..." Heechul memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang lagi-lagi terpesona dengan sosok malaikat selain Heechul

"Joongie?Apa benar namanya Joongie, Hyung?" Tanya Yunho memastikan setelah beberapa saat tersadar dari lamunannya

"Oh, maksud Hyung Jaejoong. Maaf Hyung sudah biasa memanggilnya Joongie Hahaha..." Tawa Heechul menjelaskan

"Hyung?" Kaget Jaejoong mendengar panggilan Yunho pada Ummanya

Merasa ada sesuatu yang akan tidak beres, Jaejoong memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho dan juga mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Heechul

"Anneyong, Jung Yunho imnida..." Salam Yunho memperkenalkan diri secara resmi pada Jaejoong tak menyadari tatapan tajam Jaejoong untuknya

"Joongie..." Panggil Heechul menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kesibukannya menatap tajam Yunho

"Eh, Anneyong Kim Jaejoong imnida..." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

"Ya sudah kalian mengobrol saja dulu..." Ucap Heechul sebelum masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan kecil untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong

"Hmmm...Jadi pelajaran apa yang kau anggap sulit Jae?" Tanya Yunho memecah kesunyian karena Jaejoong kini mulai menatap tajam Yunho lagi

"Huh? Apanya?" Tanya balik Jaejoong yang tidak menangkap apa yang Yunho tanyakan

"Pelajaran... Pelajaran apa saja yang kau anggap sulit. Nanti aku akan membantunya..." Ucap Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya

"Ohhhh...Pelajaran. Tidak ada pelajaran yang sulit untukku..." Jawab Jaejoong santai menyilangkan kakinya

"Tidak ada yang susah? Lalu kenapa dari yang aku dengar nilai-nilaimu rendah, bahkan kau tidak lulus?" Heran Yunho mendengar jawaban Jaejoong

"Aku hanya malas belajar di kelas. Itu sangat membosankan..." Jawab Jaejoong lagi kali ini dengan jawaban yang sedikit membuat Yunho mengerti kenapa nilai-nilai pelajaran Jaejoong rendah

"Oh... Malas. Ok, akan Hyung... Ehmmm, Kau panggil aku Hyung saja ne. Biar lebih nyaman..." Pinta Yunho yang hanya di jawab anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong

"Ok, Hyung lanjutkan. Mulai sekarang Hyung akan membantumu untuk memperbaiki semua nilai-nilaimu dan juga agar kau tidak malas belajar di kelas..." Ucap Yunho menerangkan

"Memang Hyung dibayar untuk itu kan?" Tanya Jaejoong datar membuat Yunho hanya menarik nafas

"Pastinya. Maka dari itu mohon kerjasamanya, agar apa yang kulakukan nanti bermanfaat untukmu..." Ucap Yunho lembut

"Kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho, Joongie..." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan kecil dan minuman

Melihat Heechul yang agak kesulitan membawa nampan itu, Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan membantu Heechul membawa dan meletakknya di meja membuat mata Jaejoong membulat

"Gomawo Yunho-ah..." Ucap Heechul tersenyum membuat kepala Jaejoong mulai beruap

"Tidak masalah Hyung..." Balas Yunho dengan tersenyum manis

"Ekkkhhhmmmm... Lalu kapan akan dimulai belajarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Heechul

"Oh, sekarang juga bisa..." Jawab Yunho

"Ya lebih cepat lebih baik Joongie..." Ucap Heechul lagi

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Aku mau belajar di kamarku saja..." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

"Permisi Hyung..." Pamit Yunho yang segera menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya

"Silahkan, kalau butuh apa-apa jangan sungkan..." Pesan Heechul sebelum Yunho sampai di tangga

"Tentu Hyung..." Jawab Yunho yang langsung berlari menaiki tangga karena Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai atas

"Aigo...Manis sekali senyumnya..." Gemas Heechul karena senyuman Yunho

"Apa kau menyukai Umma ku?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung saat Yunho sudah berada di dalam kamarnya

"Huh?" Bingung Yunho mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba

"Jawab saja...Apa kau menyukai Ummaku?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan nada yang lebih tegas

"Menyukai Umma mu? Kalau aku jawab iya. Kenapa?" Goda Yunho mengerti arah pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Mwo! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya..." Ucap Jaejoong ketus

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya? Umma mu itu sangat cantik...Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyukainya..." Lanjut Yunho menggoda Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah menahan kesal

"Emmm...Umma itu janda. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyukainya..." Ucap Jaejoong beralasan

"Memangnya kalau janda kenapa? Tidak masalah bagiku..." Goda Yunho lagi

"Aishhhh! Pokoknya sekali ku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Umma hanya boleh disukai Siwon Appa, Umma juga hanya boleh dengan Siwon Appa! Tidak boleh yang lain!" Tegas Jaejoong mengenai larangannya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yunho pun mengerti mendengar perkataan Jaejoong mengenai Umma dan Appa nya. Yunho mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bersikap nakal di sekolah, itu semua merupakan bentuk protesnya mengenai hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Yunho tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Jaejoong berubah.

"Arasso, aku mengerti itu semua. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau Umma mu yang akan menyukaiku...Aku punya cukup waktu untuk membuat Umma mu jatuh cinta kepadaku..." Ucap Yunho santai membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya

"Aku tidak akan memberikan banyak waktu untukmu Tuan Jung. Aku akan segera berubah, supaya kau tidak akan lama bertemu dengan Umma ku..." Ucap Jaejoong serius membuat senyum Yunho mengembang.

'Pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah kalau tekad untuk berubah itu sudah muncul di dalam diri Jaejoong sendiri' Ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Fisika lebih dulu..." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dengan sigap langsung mengambil buku fisikanya

Waktupun berlalu dengan cepat dan tanpa terasa 3 jam sudah Yunho mengajari Jaejoong tentang rumus-rumus fisika yang rumit. Dan kini saatnya waktu makan malam...

'Ah, sebaiknya aku ajak Yunho sekalian untuk makan malam di sini...' Pikir Heechul yang baru selesai menyiapkan makan malam

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu sebelum memanggil Yunho dan Joongie untuk makan malam...Ukhhh, badanku bau dapur..." Gerutu Heechul segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju

Setengah jam kemudian Heechul yang sudah segar langsung menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai 2 untuk mengajak Jaejoong dan Yunho makan malam

Ceklek...

"Joongie... Yunho, makan malam lah dulu... nanti dilanjutkan lagi..." Ajak Heechul pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan fisika

"Oh, Hyung..." Senyum Yunho melihat Heechul ada di depan pintu Jaejoong

Mata Jaejoong memicing melihat sikap Yunho dan juga reaksi Ummanya yang tersipu melihat senyum Yunho

"Aku mau makan sekarang saja...Yunho Hyung kau ada urusan lain kan?" Ucap Jaejoong sebelum Yunho dapat berkata apa-apa

"Huh, mau langsung pulang? Kau harus mencoba masakan Hyung dulu Yunho..." Kecewa Heechul mendengar Yunho yang akan pulang tanpa mencicipi masakan buatannya

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini Hyung. Urusan lain masih bisa menunggu..." Ucap Yunho membuat Heechul senang, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Heechul. Perkataan Yunho merupakan masalah bagi Jaejoong

"Hah? Tapi Hyung..." Ucap Jaejoong lagi namun segera dipotong oleh Heechul

"Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi... langsung makan malam saja dulu, nanti masakannya keburu dingin..." Ucap Heechul yang langsung menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera menuju ruang makan

"Umma! Tunggu aku!" Rengek Jaejoong melihat kelakuan Ummanya

"Cepat sedikit Joongie... Umma ingin Yunho segera merasakan masakan Umma..." Ucap Heechul masih menarik tangan Yunho dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang

'Ini gawat...Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya semakin parah...' Pikir Jaejoong

"Umma, Tunggu!" Teriak Jaejoong langsung berlari mengejar Yunho dan Ummanya. Jaejoong bertekad tidak akan memberikan kesempatan Yunho dan Ummanya untuk berduaan. Namun sepertinya hal itu akan sulit mengingat Heechul yang senang bersama dengan Yunho

Mulai saat itu, Jaejoong menjadi rajin belajar agar nilainya meningkat, dengan begitu Yunho tidak akan lama dibutuhkan sebagai guru private nya lagi.

2 minggu telah berlalu semenjak Yunho pertama kalinya datang ke rumahnya . Dan kini Yunho dan Heechul pun menjadi semakin dekat, bahkan saat bukan hari les Jaejoong pun Yunho menjadi sering datang walau hanya sekedar memenuhi undangan Heechul untuk makan malam.

Semua itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi stress memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yunho menjauh dari Ummanya. Karena Jaejoong tau semakin hari Ummanya semakin menyukai Yunho. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Jaejoong tidak mau Ummanya memiliki hubungan dengan pria selain Appanya, Choi Siwon.

"Joongie, nanti malam kau pesan makanan di restoran saja ya. Umma tidak akan memasak..." Ucap Heechul sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin di kamar Jaejoong

"Tidak akan memasak? Memangnya Umma mau kemana dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu?" Heran Jaejoong menutup buku Biologi yang sedang dibacanya melihat penampilan Ummanya, Kim Heechul memakai setelan Jas resmi namun manis berwarna putih. Penampilan orang yang akan pergi ke pesta

"Umma akan menghadiri pesta pembukaan festival Mode Korea Joongie..." Jawab Heechul tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin di depannya

"Umma akan pergi dengan siapa? Bukannya acara itu mengharuskan adanya pasangan?" Selidik Jaejoong yang sudah merasa curiga

"Umma akan datang bersama Yunho. Dia bersedia menemani Umma untuk menghadiri pesta ini..." Jawab Heechul melanjutkan meneliti kesempurnaan wajahnya

"Kenapa Yunho Umma? Umma kan bisa mengajak asisten Umma untuk menemani seperti biasanya..." Rengek Jaejoong mengetahui Ummanya akan pergi berdua dengan Yunho

"Itu Yunho sendiri yang menawarkan diri, Katanya dia ingin lebih mengenal dunia mode Korean, Umma tentu saja tidak keberatan..." Heechul menjelaskan

"Tapi kan Umma..." Rengek Jaejoong lagi namun segera terpotong dengan pekikan Heechul

"Aigo...Kenapa malah ada jerawat di saat seperti ini...Kau punya krim untuk menyembunyikan jerawat ini, Joongie?" Panik Heechul saat menyadari adanya benjolan kecil di dekat hidungnya

"Tidak ada!" Ketus Jaejoong lalu menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya

"Aish... Tidak ada waktu untuk membujukmu Joongie. Umma harus pergi sekarang. Jangan telat makan malam ne..." Pesan Heecul menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong yang tertutup selimut

'Umma tidak peduli padaku lagi...' Pikir Jaejoong

Braaakkk...

Jaejoong melemparkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi...

"Jung Yunho menyebalkan! Kim Heechul menyebalkan!" Teriak Jaejoong kencang lalu kembali manjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang

Keesokan harinya...

"Hahahaha...Kau ini bisa saja Yunho..." Tawa Heechul terdengar dari pintu depan, namun Ummanya itu tidak ada si ruang tamu

"Umma...Aku pulang..." Sapa Jaejoong pada Jaejoong pada Heechul yang sedang menelepon

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Joongie?" Tanya Heechul sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon

"Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong lemas

"Ya sudah, ganti baju dan makanlah. Umma sudah membuat masakan kesukaanmu..." Suruh Heechul membuat Jaejoong semangat

"Ok, Umma..." Semangat Jaejoong yang langsung berlari naik ke kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat terdengar suara Heechul meneybut nama Yunho di telepon

"Baiklah kita bertemu di cafe kemarin saja ya... Hyung akan berangkat sekarang..." Itulah yang di ucapkan Heechul sebelum menutup teleponnya

'Umma mau bertemu dengan Yunho lagi? Aish...Ottokhe?' Bingung Jaejoong

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong lemah setelah selesai menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya pada Junsu dan Changmin

"Kau menginginkan guru private mu Jung Yunho itu menjauhi Umma mu?" Tanya Changmin menyimpulkan cerita dan keinginan Jaejoong

"Uhhhmmm..." Gumam Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Tapi sepertinya sulit... Melihat hubungan Umma mu dan guru private mu yang sudah dekat hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja..." Ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong semakin terpuruk

"Yah! Jangan menambah Jaejoong sedih..." Ucap Changmin menegur Junsu

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja..." Elak Junsu yang dibalas death glare Changmin yang langsung membuatnya diam

"Jangan khawatir Joongie. Kami akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini..." Ucap Changmin menenangkan Jaejoong

"Gomawo... Tapi benar kata Junsu, ini akan sulit..." Ucap Jaejoong putus asa

"Jangan putus asa dulu sebelum mencoba Joongie..." Ucap Changmin

"Memangnya apa rencanamu untuk membantu Joongie?" Tanya Junsu penasaran melihat gelagat mencurigakan Changmin

"Aku mempunyai rencana yang sangat bagus untuk membuat Umma mu dan guru private mu berpisah untuk selamanya... Tidak akan pernah saling berhubungan asmara lagi..." Ucap Changmin serius membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu penasaran

"Apa rencananya? Cepat katakan!" Ucap Jaejoong tidak sabar

"Tapi rencana ini membutuhkan pengorbanan mu Joongie. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Changmin sebelum mengatakan apa rencananya

"Memangnya pengorbanan apa yang harus Joongie lakukan? Joongie tidak harus mengancam bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Junsu yang berhadiah jitakan di kepalanya

"Appo!" Ringis Junsu mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya akan benjol akibat tulang tangan Changmin yang membentur kepalanya

"Pabo..." Ledek Changmin membuat Junsu cemberut

"Aish, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar. Ayo cepat katakan Minnie, aku harus berkorban apa? Aku bersedia asalkan aku bisa menjauhkan Jung Yunho itu dari Umma ku..." Penasaran Jaejoong

"Baiklah... Pengorbanan yang harus kau lakukan adalah..." Changmin membisikkan rencananya pada Jaejoong

"MWOOOO!" Pekik Jaejoong mendengar rencana Changmin untuknya

T.B.C

Kira2 Apa Rencana Emak JeJe Buat Menjauhkan Ummanya Dengan Yunho?

See U Next Part...

RnR Please... ^^


End file.
